


Croissant

by DaughterofHypnos17



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, Nico works in a coffee shop, coffee shop AU, coffeeshop, croissant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHypnos17/pseuds/DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: Coffee Shop AU in which Percy gave Nico an embarrassing nickname and Nico learns to love it. Wouldn't you love to be called Croissant?





	Croissant

Nico’s P.O.V  
I’ve been called many names, but croissant was never one of them. Until a certain customer barged into the store one morning I had managed to stay mostly unnoticed; now I can’t be left alone.  
Making coffee is my specialty, measuring ratio of bean to water is interrupted by the slight jingle of the bell against the door.  
“Croissant,” a cheery voice calls, uncaring to other citizens in the store, “your ass looks as light and fluffy as the croissants on display.”  
I blush, a vibrant shade of red, turning to see that cocky smirk I’ve become familiar with.  
“Won’t you ever use my name,” I plead, though my voice is laced with sarcasm.  
“I find Croissant to be a splendidly fitting name, I bet,” hand gestures seem to be common ground for the both of us, “that you even enjoy it.”  
I blush a shade darker knowing he’s right, I love the name and the attention, but I’d never admit that to him.  
“The usual,” I change the subject.  
“Have I ever ordered anything different,” he shoots the rhetorical question.  
Making his order was never easy, it required most items from the top shelf, and I was vertically challenged.  
“You know,” he starts, looking at me like a hungry man stares at thanksgiving dinner, “when you stretch up like that, your butt pops out a little.”  
Both my hands fly around my body to cover my derrière, neck going red with my cheeks- he chuckles at my embarressed antics.  
I place his drink on the counter, “3.75.”  
He gently placed the change in my hand, sends me a winks and waves, “See ya tomorrow Croissant.”  
-The Next Month-  
Yawning is always such relieving action. Feeling the steady stream of air, followed by a deep breath has forever been a somewhat relaxing action.  
“Is someone tired this morning Croissant?” A deep voice mockingly questions.  
“Morning Percy,” I reply, dryly.  
The last month had been more flirtatious than all of our other encounters combined. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t love it.  
“Let me take youth dinner tonight,” the boy was fluent in the language of blunt and forward.  
“Percy,” I start, whining and trailing off.  
“No more excuses Croissant; I’ve been dying for a taste of you pastry,” an overly flirty wink followed the statement.  
“Fine, but the food better be good,” I place his drink in front of him with a little bit too much force; the hot contents lightly scolding my fingers.  
“Shit,” I curse, waving my fingers attempting to cool them off.  
“Let me see.”  
Percy pulls my hand in his direction, inspecting my heated and coffee covered fingers. Looking up at me through dark eyelashes, he blows, lightly, soothing the appendages. Pulling the tip of my middles finger into his mouth, sucking gently- causing and erotic scene.  
“You take like sweet, French desserts, Croissant,” my eyes nearly roll back into my head, glancing at the green eyed boy, “I’ll pick you up Friday at 7:00 sharp.”  
-Friday-  
Fluffing my curls in the mirror, I anxiously wait for The raven haired boy to arrive. A car horn could be heard, signalling Percy’s arrival. Feeling giddy and nervous for the next few hours or so of dinner, I practically skip out of the door.  
Opening the door and entering his car, I finally take a look at my date for the night.  
“You look very… handsome,” I manage to awkwardly slip.  
Soft chuckles escape his lips, “Thanks, you look simple delicious Croissant.”  
Blood rushes towards my unsuspecting cheeks, “Thanks,” I squeak.  
The drive to the restaurant was filled with comfortable silence. My face turned a whole new shade of red when Percy placed his rather large hand on my thigh in possessive and comforting manner.  
His hands were so much larger than mine; but in a burst of confidence, I placed my hand on top of his own. Next thing I know wear in front of a diner that looks as though it came from the past- in a good way of course.  
“I hope you like burgers,” he ask, nerves dancing in his eyes.  
“I do, don’t worry,” I giggle- a manly giggle of course.  
Once we’re seated the awkward small talk is to commence.  
“So Croissant,” Percy begins, “Tell me your life story.”  
“Why do you call me Croissant?” I shoot back.  
“I don’t know,” he shrugs, “It suit you.”  
“Ok, um, my mom died when I was really young, don’t remember her too much; although my step mom, Persephone, is a fantastic mother. My dad married her when I was too young to realize that she wasn’t my actual mom, she raised Bia and I really well,” I blabber.  
“Who’s Bia?”  
“My sister, she’s great, you two would get along well. You both enjoy giving me embarrassing nicknames,” he laughs.  
“Your family sounds nice,” he muses.  
“What about yours,” I could moan at the taste of my meal, taking in the intense flavour of the burger.  
“it was just me and my mom until she met Paul, my stepdad. I had a basic childhood, white picket fence and all.”  
“That sounds nice,” I comment.  
“It was.”  
Before we both knew it, burgers were devoured ad all conversations were made. Learning about the boy with bright greens eyes was a pleasure, and I never wanted to stop hearing his voice. Flirty comments and innuendos made their way into conversation and I knew this was a special interaction.  
“Thanks for dinner,” I look at him, preparing to exit his car.  
“Thanks for showing up,” I giggle, it was something I couldn’t help but do in his presence.  
I take a deep breath, mulling over what I’m about to do. Before my brain processes my action, I’m grading the collar of his baby blue button down and kissing him senseless. It was passionate and romantic and all the adjectives at once.  
“Come inside,” I breath through kiss swollen lips.  
“No way I’m saying no to that Croissant,” he smiles widely, not a cocky smirk, a smile.  
He runs his thumb over my bottom lip, “You really do taste sweet my Croissant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Carp, we hit 500, Thank you all so much for reading, I appreciate every view :)


End file.
